East High Boarding School
by ComedyActress
Summary: Gabriella Montez gets accepted into East High Boarding school. Concentrating on education, she doesn't know she will get caught up in a friendship with Head Boy Troy Bolton! Conflict, Drama..all in East High Boarding School
1. Chapter 1

East High Boarding School.

Hey, I'm Gabriella Montez, I am 15 years old and currently have applied for East High Boarding school.

I will be thrilled if I get in; everyone says it's the best boarding school in the coast.

It has a great academic characlem, and good sports activties.

I'm not found of sport, but having that will be good on my college application.

"Gabriella, mail is here!" said my mum/mom as she called me from downstairs.

I quickly ran down stairs.

"Is there..mail..from..East high?" I asked as my heart began to pace at a different level.

"Yes!" said my mom/mum, "But remember if you get in or not, I'll be proud of you!"

I quickly grabbed the letter out of my mothers hands and opened it.

Dear Gabriella Montez,

You have been accepted at East High Boarding school.

**Congratulations.**

You will start on September 11th

Signed:

_HeadMaster James Oralnd _

I suddenly turned blue and gasped for air, I quickly grabbed on the table.

"YOU GOT IN?" asked my as she grabbed the letter out of my hand, "YES! WOHOOO, WELL DONE SWEETIE!"

I smiled and then ran up stairs to tell my boyfriend Kyle.

I love Kyle, me and him have been together for four months, that's the downside of leaving for boarding school; leaving Kyle, but we've decided to keep in touch so it shouldn't matter to much.

"Kyle, I got in!" I said as I screamed down the phone line.

"Congratulations babe, I knew you would!" said Kyle as his voice turned into a moisture of happiness and sadness.

"I love you, gotta go!" I said as I hunged up the phone.

I breathed in the air, and took it all in.

I'm feeling melancholy, downtrodden, and sorrowful! I am also feeling Happy and glad and excited.

Today is the day I am leaving for East High Boarding school, but I am unhappy about leaving Kyle.

"I'll text you everyday!" said Kyle and he put his hand on my cheek.

"I love you!" I said as I crushed my lips against Kyle's.

"I love you too!" said Kyle as kissed me back.

I waved good bye to Kyle and set of to East High Boarding school.

I sat in the car, saying good bye to my old town and hello to New Mexico.

"We are here love!" said my mum as she took out the luggage from the back car.

"Wow, it's amazing!" I said as I smelled in the fresh air.

"It's lovely!" said my mum and she smiled and kissed my forehead.

Suddenly someone cleared there throat.

"Hello, I'm Troy Bolton, I will be helping you feel comfortable here!" said this mysterious boy.

"Oh hello, I'm-" Troy cut me of.

"Gabriella Montez, yes I know!" said this boy as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Troy!" I said as I put my hand out to greet this mysterious gorgeous boy.

Troy shaked my hand.

Sparks flew threw my body.

He was gorgeous, but I shut my eyes and focused on Kyle and my education.

"Miss, Montez I'll take her from here!" said Troy as he picked up my luggage.

"Okay, bye sweetie!" said my mum as she kissed my forehead.

Finally, I was here, and I was being guided by this adorable guy.

I smelt the new fresh air.

And I liked it.

"So, why did you decide to come to east high boarding school?" asked Troy as he carried my luggage.

"Because it's great; why are you here?" I asked in a curious tone.

"Because it's great!" said Troy as he smirked.

I laughed.

"Troy, great you got Gabriella settled!" said a voice.

I suspected it was the headmaster. He didn't look like a headmaster.

He wasn't bold with glasses.

He had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He kind of looked like Chad Micheal Murray.

"You've met our head boy Troy Bolton, I am the headmaster of East High Boarding School!" said the headmaster as he gave me a gentle smile.

I smiled back.

"Well, hope you get settled in well!" said the headmaster as he smiled and then walked away.

I smiled and carried on walking with Troy.

"Hey Troysie!" said a girl in a pink skirt with a white t-shirt and big pink hells.

Troy squeeled.

"Hi..sharpay.." said Troy as he ran his fingers threw his hair.

"I wanted to ask..something Troysie, do you want to go out sometime?" asked the blonde girl.

"Uhm..well..actually..uhm..uh.." stuttered Troy, "I can't I have a girlfriend!" said Troy in a calm voice.

"Who?" asked Sharpay in a dissapointed voice.

"This one, right here, Gabriella!" said Troy in a nervous tone.

I stuttered..

"Yeah, that's me the girlfriend of Troy.." I said in a pretend voice.

Two reviews for the next one! :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

"She's not even pretty!" said Sharpay as she crossed her arms.

I scoffed.

Pretty? I mean, she was just a plastic girl with blonde fake hair; she was full frontal plastic, like a barbie, and barbies aren't that nice anyway.

"She's prettier than you!" said Troy as he grabbed my waist and walked away.

Suddenly I felt chills down my body, suddenly the connection of this boy that I just met shot up me.

Was I feeling something for Troy?

"What was that about?" I asked in a confused tone.

"I don't really want to go out with her, so I made up lies; except for you being pretty, that wasn't a lie!" said Troy as he smiled.

I smiled back.

He was adorable.

"So, here is your dorm, hope you get settled in well, if you want anything just ask!" said Troy as he put my luggage down.

"Will I get a room mate?" I asked as I sat down on a couch.

It was a very creative couch, it looked like someone splirted loads of paint on it, it was so cool.

"Yeah, you should, anyway, I better go, uhm..see you later?" asked Troy.

"Uhm..sure!" I replied as I unzipped my luggage.

"Okay, see you!" said Troy as he left the room.

I quickly unzipped my suitcase and took out my clothes.

"Eww, what is that?" said a voice.

I turned up.

Oh crap, it was Sharpay, the plastic girl, I was going to share a room with her?

"Oh, no, not you, the girl who stole my boyfriend!" said Sharpay as she sobbed.

"Your boyfriend?" I asked as I picked up my clothes and put them in the wardrobe.

"Well, he was about to be, until you came along!" said Sharpay as she put her bag down.

"Awh, crap, you just put your bag down on my foot!" I screamed as I grabbed hold of my foot.

"Woops, sorry!" said Sharpay as she smirked, "I can't believe your the new girl I got forced to be room mates with, I liked having my own room!"

"Whatever!" I said as I walked out of the dorm.

I quickly grabbed my phone and called Kyle.

"Hey it's me Kyle, well not me, it's my answer phone, creppy huh your talking to me? But in the past because I recorded this in the past, oh for all you know you could be talking to this..Kyle two years before! Anyway leave a message!" said Kyle's phone.

I smiled.

"Hey, it's me, I'm missing you already, this place is awesome, except for my room mate Sharpay, grrh, just another plastic popular asshole! Anyway, better go love you, bye!" I then shut my phone.

Someone cleared there throat.

"Oh, you scared me!" I said as I turned around.

"Sorry, you have a boyfriend?" asked Troy.

"Uhm..yeah, he is called Kyle!" I said as I smiled.

"Oh..uhm..sorry then, gotta go bye!" said Troy as he quickly turned around and walked away.

Why was he so upset?

I was now officially confused.

_Review two! _


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it?" I asked Troy in a confused tone.

Troy stood there.

It looked like his feet were glued to the ground, his face turned pale; his lips began to quivver.

"Troy?" I asked trying to grasp his attention.

"I know you have a boyfriend, but this will be just as friends, don't worry, you see there is a party in the boys dorm tonight, everyone is going; would you like to come?" asked Troy in a shy tone.

"Sure, why not!" I said as I smiled, "Ah..!" I said as I quickly shaked my leg.

"What?" asked Troy as he giggled.

"Sorry, my phone vibrated, it tickled!" I said in a embarrsed voice.

"Okay, well, I will see you later, I'll pick you up from here, yeah?" asked Troy.

I nodded and then went into my dorm room.

I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the text.

'Hey, sorry my phone was switched off, low battery, how are you babe? Kyle"

I smiled, just the words from Kyle made me grin.

I texted Kyle back then shut my phone and threw it on my bed.

I smelled the air and took it all in.

I suddenly began to cough.

"Oh..crap..Sharpay, what is that?" I asked as I gasped for air.

"My perfume!" said Sharpay as she carried on spraying it.

I quickly ran out of the room.

It smelled of skunk mixed with old cheese that had been there for about two years.

After the odeor smell was gone I walked back in the dorm.

"I'm off!" said Sharpay as she walked out of the dorm.

"Bye!" I said as I waved.

I then opened my wardrobe and looked for things to wear.

After a while I put on my baggy white top and black skinny jeans.

"Hello, ready?" asked Troy as he stood at my door looking casual.

"Yeah, sure, come on!" I said as I grabbed my phone.

We walked down the corridor, down the stairs and into this big hall with blasting music.

"Want to dance?" asked a shouting Troy.

"YEAH, SURE!" I shouted back.

We began to dance.

He grabbed my hand and we began to jump up and down.

It is kind of what are youth call dancing; jumping up and down, it goes with the tempo of the music, we can't help it!

"This is tiering, I want a drink!" I said as I stopped jumping up and down and walked to a table.

"Orange juice, lemonade..apple juice, coke..so much choice!" I said as I looked around, "Purple Soda YAY!

"Having fun?" asked Troy.

"Yeah, it's really hot and clamy here.." I said in a irratated voice.

Troy chuckled.

"Your not going to like this then!" said Troy.

Suddenly a blast of smoke came out.

Shoot the old smoke machine, didn't they only use them on stage?

"Ah, I love these!" I said in a pretend voice.

"No you don't, your clamy and hot, let's leave!" said Troy as he grabbed my hand.

Before I could protest, I found my self outside.

"Wow, cool stars!" I said as I stared at the sky.

"Your not a fan of parties are you?" asked Troy.

"I am, it's just I'm a work kind of girl, if you know what I mean, so I'm not that used to that much partying.." I said as I put my hand on my neck.

"Ah, that's cool, you could have told me." said Troy as he smiled.

"But I wanted to go out tonight." I smiled, "I had fun!"

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around me.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks in this _wonderful high school._

It's great; my favourite subject has got to be English, we are doing Romeo and Juiliet it's so romantic, although the end is miserable.

I've been hanging out with Troy, and his friends, Taylor and Chad.

There all really congenial, and pleasant.

"Okay, class keep it down, I have some news!" said Miss Plee.

Miss Plee is our English teacher, she's really pleasant, but sometimes just can not control our class.

"Okay, now listen girls and boys, we have been studying Romeo and Juliet but now I am going to partner you up so you guys can act out a scene from Romeo and Juliet! The parteners are; John and Alice, Troy and Gabriella, Tim and Jade, Margret and Sean..."

"Wow, your my partner!" said Troy as he smiled.

"Yay!" I said in a cheerful tone.

Once miss finished reading the names.

"I would like you guys to take these papers, it's a script from a scene, off you guys go!" said Miss Plee as she handed out the scripes, "I would like these scenes perfected by Thursday, you have two days!"

"Okay, ready Troy?" I asked as I picked up the paper.

"Ready!" said Troy.

"Ready!" I said as I smiled.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the East, and Juliet is the sun!" said Troy with passion.

"Ay me!" I said in the character of Juliet.

"She speaks.  
O, speak again, bright angel, for thou art  
As glorious to this night, being o'er my head,  
As is a winged messenger of heaven  
Unto the white-upturned wond'ring eyes  
Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him  
When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds  
And sails upon the bosom of the air." said Troy.

I smiled.

"Right, that is all we have time for today, remember to reherse!" said Miss Plee.

"Bravo, Troy, that was fantastic!" I said as we walked out of english class.

"Nah, listen when should we reherse?" asked Troy.

"Uhm..tonight my room?" I asked as we carried on walking.

"Sure, see you there!" said Troy as he walked away.

In honest opinion I think I was feeling something for Troy, while we did the Romeo and Juliet scene.

I walked to my dorm as it was after school.

"I think I'll have a video conversation with Kyle!" I said to myself.

I grabbed my laptop and sent a text to Kyle to come online.

"Hey Gabriella!" said Kyle.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" I spoke to the camera.

It felt weird, we weren't really face to face, just camera to camera.

"Skype is cool!" I said as I laughed.

"Yeah, how are you?" asked Kyle.

"Good, been going great!" I said as I looked down, "You?"

"Good!" said Kyle.

"Great!" I said.

Our conversations where not going the way I planned.

"Uhm..Gabriella I need to tell you something!" said Kyle.

"Oh..what?" I asked.

"You see..." said Kyle.

_**Three **_Reviews for the next one!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah...?" I asked as I looked confused threw the computer screen.

"We need to break up.." said Kyle looking sad.

"What? Why? What are you talking about? What? Why? Don't say that? What?" I began to feel my heart burst into flames, "No..please..no!" I started to cry.

"Long distance is not working babe, and I like someone else, I am so so so sorry babe, goodbye!" said Kyle as he logged of Skype.

I began to cry hysterically.

I grabbed my belly and gasped for air.

I ran and knocked everything off my bed and burried my head in my pillow.

I started to sob.

"Gabriella?" asked Troy.

Suddenly I found myself sobbing into Troy's chest.

"What is wrong?" asked Troy.

"Kyle broke up with me!" I said.

Troy lifted my head and wiped the tears.

"Sorry, I'm overeacting!" I said as I wiped the tears.

"Nope, I've had hard break ups too!" said Troy as he put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Kyle was my first boyfriend..so..uhm it hurts!" I said as I grabbed hold of my belly to gasp for air.

"Don't worry!" said Troy as he kissed my head.

"Let's do romeo and juliet to get your mind of things!" said Troy as he lifted me up.

"Okay," I said as I got into character, "O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore thou Romeo?  
Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,  
And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" said Troy.

"Hold, on Troy," I said as I stood on my bed, "I'm in my home now." I started to laugh.

After twenty minutes of Romeo and Juliet.

"Sweet, so would I.  
Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.  
Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow  
That I shall say good night till it be morrow.!" I said.

"Finished!" said Troy.

"Yup, thanks for cheering me up!" I said as I gave Troy a hug.

"Awh, don't worry it's not a problem!" said Troy as he smiled.

"I'm hungry!" I said as I pulled back from the hug.

"It's nearly dinner, let's go to the cafeteria!" said Troy.

Troy got hold of my hand and we began to walk to the cafeteria.

It wasn't that Troy was trying to get of with me; he was being sweet, my friend, he was taking care of me, which was why I liked him.

"Right, here we are ma'am!" said Troy as he pulled a chair for me to sit on.

"Thank you sir!" I said as I sat down on the chair and smiled.

"I'll get our food, what do you want?" asked Troy.

"Sandwich please, just cheese!" I said as I smiled, "Oh, and some purple soda please!"

"Sure, sure!" said Troy as he walked away.

I sat on the table waiting for Troy.

I taped my fingers on the table.

I was wondering why Kyle broke my heart; he did say he liked someone else, long distance relationships don't work I guess.

"Here we are, a purple soda and cheese sandwich!" said Troy as he put the sandwich and drink on the table.

"Thanks!" I said as I began to munch on the sandwich.

"By the way Gabriella, don't worry, Kyle lost a magnificent girl!" said Troy.

Those words touched my heart.

_Three_ reviews for the next one!

Wow, guys when I logged in and saw 17 reviews, my eyes blurted out of my eye lids...

(Theres something you don't say everyday)

So, thanks guys! :D

:D


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about three weeks now since my break up with Kyle, but I_ really_ don't care anymore; I have amazing new friends and it's been going great.

Romeo and Julliet went great; we won a award for best prenoceation!

Wow, something to achieve.

"What do you have now?" asked Troy as he walked me down the corridor.

"Urm....maths.." I said as I stopped at a door.

"Okay, see you later!" said Troy as he waved good bye..

The whole of maths was okay; it dragged on but the lesson wasn't too bad.

We where doing a repeat of algebra; not easy not hard, so perfect.

The whole time I couldn't stop thinking about Troy; do I like him?

"Right, the bell is about to ring of you guys go, and remember homeowrk due wednesday!" said Mr Number as he set us off.

I know, his second name is number, I bet his mother made him become a maths teacher; still pretty cool.

I doubt theres a job called 'Montez' though, what a shame.

"Hey!" said Troy as he greeted me from my maths class.

"Hey." I said with a huge grin on my face.

"I want to show you somewhere!" said Troy as he grabbed my hand.

Suddenly I found us running down the corridor, and perhaps knocking a couple of people over.

"What? This is off school grounds!" I said as we walked down some stairs.

"Live a little." said Troy as he held my hand and we ran in a gray room.

With a car in it; it was odd.

Then suddenly up some stairs, then more stairs, then MORE stairs.

Then I saw it; all that running it had something lovely about it.

It was a rooftop with flowers, it looked like a jungle, it smelled like a forest; it was beautiful.

"This is my hiding space, gives me time to think about stuff," suddenly a breeze of wind came threw, "The wind I love it up hear, it's amazing!" said Troy.

I grabbed hold of Troy's hand.

"Thank you for showing me this hiding place, I love it!" I said as I smiled.

"You welcome!" said Troy as he grinned.

"We better go!" I said as I grabbed Troy's hand.

After all the classes where finished I went to my dorm.

"SHARPAY?" I screamed as I found her making out with a boy on her bed.

"Get a room!" I said as I hid my eyes.

"This is a room!" said Sharpay as she looked confused.

"Get out, of here!" I screamed.

"Fine!" said Sharpay, "Let's go to your room babe!" said Sharpay as she grabbed this random boys hand.

That was a visual thing I really did not want to see.

I sat down and sighed and began to write in my diary.

_Dear Diary, _

_It's me Gabriella._

_I don't know what to feel, I'm having mixed feelings, the truth is I have feelings for Troy, but there is no way I could tell him.._

_help?_

_Gabriella _

_x_

**Four reviews? **

You guys are awesome at reviewing! :D


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sad with myself, it's been about 1 week now and I haven't told Troy that I like him.

How am I supposed to do that?

I've been awake every nigh trying to think about it; nothing sinks in.

I better go to class.

I walked out my dorm and swang my school bag behind my back.

"Hey," said Troy as he gave me a hug, "How are you?"

"Good, what was the hug for?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, just being friendly." said Troy as he smirked.

I nudged him and we carried on walking.

"So tonight, I was wondering want to go to a cafe?" asked Troy.

"Sure sure!" I said as I smiled.

We carried on walking, until we went our seperate ways.

"See you at lunch." I said as I walked into Science.

Another lesson, without Troy; another lesson where I wouldn't stop thinking about him.

After all the classes I went to my dorm to get changed, I wasn't sure if this was a date, but Troy asked me to go cafe with him; I was going to take it somewhere.

I opened my wardrobe and tilted my head, when suddenly a crying Sharpay walked into the room.

I had never seen her cry, she had her mascara running down her face, she was crying hysterically, this is when I had to put our issues aside.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I tilted beside her.

"No-th-i-n-g!" said Sharpay as she began to sob in her tissue.

"Okay," I said as I sat on her bed beside her, "I know where not the best of friends, but we could be friends, you can tell me what's wrong, your my room mate, I won' tell anyone." I said as I got up and shut the dorm room's door.

"I can't-tell-you!" said Sharpay as she cried even more hysterically.

"I'll be right back." I said as I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

"Troy? Hey it's me, listen, can we have a rain check on this cafe, I don't know why but Sharpay is crying hysterically and I can't leave her!" I said hoping Troy sould understand.

"Oh, right okay then bye!" said Troy as he hung up the phone.

He was gutted, I could tell.

I walked back into the dorm and sat beside Sharpay.

I gave her some tissues.

"Sharpay what is wrong?" I asked leaning against her shoulder, "Please, please tell me!" I pleaded.

"I'm-pregnant!" said Sharpay beginning to cry in her tissue.

I was shocked.

Come on, got to be worth some reviews?

:D

4-5 reviews please.

Sorry, it was short, with school and all it's hard to write a lot..

but I will keep uploading xx


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since Sharpay told me she was pregnant, after that she dropped out of East High and went to live back at home.

I haven't heard from her since.

I haven't been speaking to Troy, ever since I ditched him to help Sharpay, he's gone all cold on me.

I've gotten a new room mate called Kelsi, she's really nice much better than Sharpay.

"Let's get some breakfast I am starving!" I said as I grabbed my purse.

"Okay, let's go!" said Kelsi as she grabbed her shoes from under her bed.

We walked out of the room and headed for the cafeteria when suddenly.

"Sorry.." said Troy as we bumped into each other.

I arched my eyebrow.

"It's fine, how comes I haven't spoken to you in a long time?" I asked in a curious tone.

"I'll meet you there.." said Kelsi and she walked off.

"Well, you blew me off!" said Troy.

"Troy, I had good reason, Sharpay was crying I had to help her, I wasn't going to leave her in that state!" I said in my defence.

"Whatever trevor, I'm off!" said Troy as he walked away.

"Troy!" I shouted, "Please, can't we just talk?"

"I have a school council meeting, I'm off!" said Troy as he walked off.

"Grhh!" I said, suddenly my eye caught a poster saying.

_**'Head Girl, we need a head girl so sign up, to join up with the school council team, including Troy Bolton are Head boy.**_

_**Meetings Monday Morning and Friday Morning'**_

I smirked.

This would be a great chance to get to talk to Troy.

I grabbed a card and wrote my name and put it in the box.

They would choose random names and annonce the winner tonight at Dinner.

I walked to the caferteria and ate my breakfast.

"I have to get to the caferteria.." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Why?" asked Kelsi.

"There are annocing who is head girl!" I said quickly opening my dorm door.

"What are you up to?" asked Kelsi.

"I need to see Troy.." I said I shut the door and ran to the Caferteria.

Luckily I was just in time.

"Our new head girl is Gabriella Montez!" said Miss Kat.

I smiled and quickly ran on the stage.

"Looks like me and you are going to be working together!" I said to Troy as I smiled.

"Great.." said Troy.

Sorry for the wait.

School.

Homework.

You know the rest.

:D

Four reviews! :D


	9. Chapter 9

"Right, welcome to the first school council meeting!" said Miss Kat as me and Troy sat down.

"Right, I need to go to a meeting so I'll making this quick, you two need to organise the prom.." said Miss Kat as she walked out of the room.  
Troy cleared his throat.

"Right, I think it should be James Bond.." said Troy.

"Right.." I said as I wrote it down.

"Black and white, 007 cakes.." said Troy as he put his hand on his chin.

"I agree, I also think it should be elegant!" I said as I smiled.

"Yes, the decorations black and white, everything should be perfect!" said Troy.

I nodded.

"Right, we give this to the rest of the school council and they organise it!" said Troy.

"Oh, we don't do anything?" I asked.

"No, we plan they take action!" said Troy as he smiled and got out of his chair, "I'm off, bye."

I sighed as I watched Troy leave the room.

I then walked and handed the notes to the school council.

"You honestly want to go to prom with Troy?" asked Kelsi.

"I want to go to prom with him, but he hates me at the moment, no he loathes me!" I said as I sighed.  
"Listen, you said so yourself, concentrate on academic things and not boys!" said Kelsi.

"I guess, but I'd rather not go to prom alone, you have Ryan!" I said as I cringed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure somebody will ask you!" said Kesli as she walked to the door, "I'm sure of it."

I sighed and followed Kelsi to the door.

"I guess.." I said.

We walked to class when suddenly I realised something.

"Crap, I forgot my english book, you go I just need to go the my locker!" I said as I ran down the corridors.

I opened my locker door when suddenly a note fell down.

"_Will you be my prom date?"_

I was stunned.

Who was this note from?

Somebody cleared his throat.

"Troy?" I asked as I turned around.

"In all my glory.." said Troy as he handed me a rose.

"I thought you hated me?" I asked.

"Don't be silly, I love you!" said Troy.

Suddenly I felt my heart beat faster.

"I love you too, Troy!" I said.

Finally we both moved closer together, and shared a kiss.

Sorry it was short.

Four reviews for the next one.


	10. Chapter 10

_**The final chapter of:**_

_**East High Boarding School.**_

_**Chapter 10.**_

"I'm so glad you two got together!" said Kesli as she gave me a hug.

"I'm glad too!" I said as I applied some lip gloss.

Today was the day of the prom, the magical day were I would be sweeped of my feet and have that time.

"Right let's go!" said Kelsi.

We both grabbed are handbags and walked to prom.

"Hello Miss Montez!" said Troy as me and Kelsi dispearsed from each other.

"Hello Mr Bolton!" I said.

"You look very elegant in that red dress!" said Troy as he grabbed my hand and we linked fingers.

"You look handsome in that suit, I love the white tie!" I said as I smiled.

"Let's go in!" said Troy as he smiled.

We both walked into the big hall.

I glared at the gorgeous layout of the room.

It had all white tables with martiny glasses.

A big 007 sign hanged from the roof.

It was _amazing._

Me and Troy linked arms and began to walk.

"May I have this dance?" asked Troy.

"You may Mr Bolton!" I said as I grabbed his hand.

Suddenly we began moving to the rhythem of the music.

I moved one foot forward, Troy moved one foot back.

I spinned as Troy span me.

We then got closer and began to dance some more.

This night was going great.

Me and Troy then shared a amazing kiss.

This was destiny.

Me and Troy hand in hand and together.

"You are a amazing kisser!" I said to Troy.

"Your not so bad yourself!" said Troy.

I giggled and we carried on kissing.

Me and Troy.

Gabriella and Troy forever.

Two weeks later.

"Go, go!" I said as I encouraged Troy.

"I might get in deep crap for this Gabs!" I said.

"Head boy, come on..be a little hard core!" I said.

Troy smiked, and shaked the can.

He then began to spray all of the brick walls.

**G A B R I E L L A 4 T R O Y **

we let the world know!

The End.

Thanks this experience of writing for you lot have been amazing.

I am sorry I had to wrap up this story.

With exams coming up, I need to focus.

But I have started a new story, I am writing all the chapters now, so then I can just upload them when you review.

The first chapter to that story will be out soon!


End file.
